En busca de algo
by Caniqui
Summary: OS. Edward buscaba algo desde hace algún tiempo, una noche en un pub puede resultar beneficiosa, al menos para una noche. ¿Que pasa si esa chica esta mas cerca de lo que deseas?... no puedes con tus instintos y corres a buscarla. ... Contest Polla-ward 2


**Polla-Ward Contest 2**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Nombre del Fic: **En busca de algo.

**Nombre del Autor/es: **Caniqui

**Número de Palabras: **5.406 (según word)

**Advertencias: **Este One es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Contiene leguaje adulto y sexo explicito.

**Tipo de Edward: **Possesiveward.

**Nota de autor: **Este one, está dedicado a Konnyxa por aguantarme y betearme los capítulos de mi fic. Además está dedicado a dos personas que fueron de mucha distracción mientras tuve la intravenosa en el brazo; Marie Emma Cullen Potter & Heather Doll. Es mi primer contest.

* * *

******Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Summary**: Edward buscaba algo desde hace algún tiempo, una noche en un pub puede resultar beneficiosa, al menos para una noche. ¿Que pasa si esa chica esta mas cerca de lo que deseas?... no puedes con tus instintos y corres a buscarla.

* * *

Al fin era viernes, toda la semana había sido caótica, pero este fin de semana sería distinto, iría y encontraría lo que desde hace un tiempo andaba buscando.

Para muchos ser el dueño de varios reconocidos pubs alrededor del mundo era de lo más impresionante. Pero para mí ahora era agotador, no veía casi nunca a mi familia, además vivía de noche.

Lo único que realmente valía la pena eran las mujeres. Cada noche tenía a una chica distinta y nunca repetía a la misma.

Para ser Edward Cullen, era bastante bueno, más que bueno, era impresionante. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer con una sola mirada, un solo roce, un solo toque, mi lengua, mis dedos y para qué hablar de esa parte de mi anatomía.

Me paré frente al closet de dos puertas, escogí un pantalón blanco y una camisa roja, me lo puse rápidamente y dejé los tres primeros botones abiertos de la camisa. Busqué mis zapatos negros y me los puse, tomé los cordones y los metí hacia un lado sin abrochármelos.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello desordenándolo y fui nuevamente al baño, tomé la pequeña botellita de cristal, la rocié en mi cuello y parte de mi camisa con el exquisito perfume, tomé el cepillo de dientes, lo mojé y luego apliqué la pasta, cepillé fuertemente mis dientes y luego la lengua.

Tomé de la mesita de noche mis llaves, el móvil y mis documentos personales. Fui a la salida del departamento y tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negra que estaba el sofá con forma de "L", me la puse rápidamente y salí de mi casa hacia el ascensor.

Bajé silbando una canción que no tenía ritmo, movía mi pie derecho al compás de ella. Sonreí, seguramente me veía estúpido. Cuando por fin estuve en la recepción del edificio saludé al portero. Salí por la puerta del costado del edificio que daba al estacionamiento –el cual se compartía con el edificio de al lado–, caminé despacio hasta llegar a mi automóvil, un _Lamborghini_ murciélago de un impresionante amarillo. Presioné el botón de la alarma, esta emitió un gran sonido y las luces parpadearon. Abrí la puerta, la cual subió hasta quedar a la altura del techo, me subí, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la puerta. Miré mi Iphone y tenía una llamada perdida de Alice, suspiré, puse la llave en el contacto y marqué su número.

Sonaba pero la muy ingrata no contestaba.

Volví a marcar.

—_Buenas noches. Pub El Pecado, habla con Alice Cullen, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?_ —Dijo la mecánica voz de Alice.

—No te hagas la tonta Alice, ¿qué ocurre? —Pregunté sin rodeo.

—_Invité a una amiga, espero no te moleste. Yo pensé que tal vez ustedes podrían… no sé. Solo se me ocurrió… ¿que podrían conversar? —_Terminó casi como una pregunta.

— ¿Quieres que me la folle? —Pregunté sin rodeos nuevamente.

—_No tan así, solo que… arg… no sé Edward Cullen, tú eres el sexy por el que las mujeres babean, tú sabes lo que haces con ellas que quedan tan locas._

Reí. —Estás loca Alice, no le haré el favor a tu amiga. Tú sabes, no me gusta que se arrastren después.

—_Eres un maldito Edward Cullen._

El sonido de que la llamada había sido cortada se escuchó. Maldita enana.

Giré la llave y mi precioso bebé se encendió, moví la palanca y despacio pisé el embrague… mi bebé poco a poco comenzó a cobrar vida. Giré hacia la derecha y tuve que pisar el freno fuertemente, una hermosa mujer de unos veintitantos años estaba parada con un diminuto vestido azul eléctrico hasta la mitad del muslo, sus piernas, ¡Dios que piernas! Eran blancas y totalmente perfectas, sus delicados tobillos estaban envueltos en una fina tira plateada, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos altísimos tacones plateados. La recorrí con la mirada y su cabello tapaba parte de su cara, su hermoso cabello marrón caía por su espalda, hombros y brazos, en la mano llevaba unas llaves y un diminuto bolso azul, pasó su mano derecha por su cabello desordenándolo aún más. Nos miramos fijamente, aunque ella no me veía ya que las ventanas de mi bebé eran tintadas, toqué la bocina y ella brincó, sonreí, moví el cambio de luces y ella comenzó a caminar, bajé el vidrio.

—Hermosa —grité y nuevamente pisé el acelerador.

.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas, el tráfico andaba lento, estaba desesperándome, eran las nueve de la noche y el pub tendría que estar abriendo sus puertas. Esto estaba pésimo, todos sabían que en Seattle el tráfico por las noches era horrible, pero esta noche era una pesadilla.

Cuando por fin pude llegar, estacioné mi bebé en el subterráneo, el que era solo para mí, donde además había una escalera que llevaba a un pequeño _loft_ en el cual me quedaba cuando tenía demasiado sueño o estaba muy bebido y no podía conducir de vuelta a casa. Nunca lo había usado para fines prácticos u otra cosa que no tuviera que ser relacionada con el trabajo. Bajé de mi bebé y caminé hasta la puerta donde decía SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA y llegaba hasta una esquina oculta del pub. Entré silenciosamente y la gente ya estaba ahí, algunos bebían y otros bailaban.

Caminé sigilosamente hasta el segundo piso donde se suponía que se encontraba mi prima, pero… no estaba.

Caminé hasta la barra.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Quil.

—Hola, ¿has visto a Alice? —Pregunté.

—Se fue con un rubio en dirección al baño.

Suspiré, esa pequeña duende.

Le pedí una cerveza y me di la vuelta para mirar hacia los bailarines. Algunos ya estaban bastante bebidos, se movían con una gracia, haciendo pasos muy descoordinados.

Caminé alrededor de la gente por varias horas ya que tenía que supervisar mi local. Un par de chicas muy coquetas se me atravesaron en el camino, les sonreí y les dije que después las buscaría. Cuando estuve en el segundo piso me afirmé en la baranda que daba hacia la pista en la cual se podía divisar el primer piso, estaba al lado del DJ, también se encontraba en coordinador de luces ahí. Las luces iluminaban la pista, las burbujas revoloteaban en el aire y se reventaban al chocar en los cuerpos calientes de los bailarines, en las muñecas de las mujeres llevaban pulseras fluorescentes de varios colores. Mi vista se posó en la pista, este era su momento. La cacería había llegado.

Vi varias chicas, pero no e llamaban la atención, recorrí el centro de la pista, la mayoría estaba acompañada. Miré hacia abajo, tal vez alguien apetecible estuviera pasando desapercibida.

Había una chica que bailaba sensualmente.

—Erick, ilumíname un poco hacia ahí —dije apuntando hacia la chica.

Erick asintió y cambió las luces hacia las esquinas, en ese momento el vestido azul de la chica se movía junto con ella, pero lo que más me dejo en shock fue el pequeño reflejo de luz que tenían sus tacones. —Gracias —dije simplemente sin mirar hacia atrás, bajé rápidamente la escalera y casi corrí para llegar a ella.

Su pequeño vestido tenía unas hondas de las cuales no me había percatado antes, se movía con gran audacia, sus movimientos eran sensuales, demasiado sensuales. Me acerqué por la espalda, para estar más cerca de ella, su cabello se movía al son de su cuerpo, sus curvas estaban pegadas por completo a su vestido, la parte superior era un poco suelta y dejaba ver el contorno de sus tetas.

Mi miembro se removió en mis pantalones. Decidido, avancé unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar apegado a ella, se tensó unos segundos pero luego su cuerpo se relajó y bailó pegado a mí.

Trató de girarse pero no la dejé, quería mantener el misterio aún, su cuerpo se apretaba junto al mío, nuestras caderas danzaban juntas, yo estaba más que listo desde hacía un rato, aún no había visto bien su cara, aunque tenía una nariz respingona y labios rojos. La tomé de la mano, la pasé por encima de su cabeza y luego girarla hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces de colores pero no podía distinguir su color, su piel pálida, su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes.

Se acercó más, me agaché un poco para quedar a su altura, sus labios pasaron rozando mis mejillas hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo mordió suavemente y su aliento me golpeó en el cuello. —Vamos a otro lado —susurró.

Asentí despacio, la tomé de la mano y caminamos despacio entre la multitud. Mi erección estaba que reventaba en mis pantalones, pero esta preciosura tendría que disfrutarla. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de metal que decía SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO la empujé y entramos, todo estaba oscuro, toqué la pared y apreté el interruptor, la luz se encendió. Seguíamos tomados de la mano, así que la hice que me siguiera, bajamos los cuatro escalones que había hasta llegar a mi precioso bebé, me giré y la tomé de la cintura, la levanté y ella automáticamente enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, pasé mis dedos por su mejilla, para después enredar mi mano en su cabello. Acerqué su cara a la mía, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su dulce aliento se dejaba escapar, cerró sus ojos –que por cierto tenían un hermoso color chocolate–, me acerque más y estampé mis labios con los suyos, su sabor era dulce y tenía un gusto a champagne. Delicioso. Caminé con ella y la senté en el capó de mi bebé, nadie lo tocaba pero esta sería una excepción, una muy buena excepción.

Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y abrió los suyos, me la quería devorar completa, nuestras lenguas estaban enredadas a más no poder, mis manos se fueron a sus tetas y las apreté, ella gimió, su pezón estaba duro contra mi mano, dejé su boca y seguí por su cuello, chupando y lamiendo. Gemidos salían de su boca. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y sonreí perversamente.

—A ver chica linda, quiero que hagas algo por mí —mi mano derecha aún estaba jugando con su pezón por encima del vestido.

— ¿Qué? —Jadeó.

—Quiero que te desnudes para mí, y luego…

— ¿Luego… qué? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Luego te cogeré sobre mi automóvil y eso nunca lo olvidarás, lo tendrás presente en tu mente. Siempre.

Se mordió el labio y empujó mi pecho, sonreí ladinamente y ella quedó estupefacta. —Lo sé bebé, tengo mis encantos —dije pronunciando más mi sonrisa ladina.

—Veremos hasta dónde llegas, encanto —dijo bajándose del capó del automóvil. Me di media vuelta y me senté. Se paró enfrente y comenzó a moverse sensualmente, sus caderas cogieron ritmo lentamente, sus manos comenzaron a frotarse en su cuello, para luego bajar por todo su torso hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos. Se giró dándome la espalda y llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido, lo comenzó a bajar lentamente, cuando éste cayó al suelo ella se giró lentamente y sus manos estaban en su vientre, comenzó a subir de a poco hasta llegar a sus impresionante tetas, perfectas, del tamaño justo y blanquecinas al igual que su piel, su pezón era de un ligero color rosa, era casi del color de su piel. Tiró de ellos y gimió. Llevaba una pequeñísima tanga de color negra.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, besó la comisura de mi boca, hasta tomarla por completo. Ninguno cerraba los ojos, sus manos descendieron hasta mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar los botones, cuando por fin estuvo el último fuera de su lugar, subió con sus manos hasta mis hombros pero sin apártala de mi torso, tomó la camisa, la sacó por mis hombros y la lanzó al suelo.

Acercó su boca a mi cuello y dejó unos cuantos lametones, bajó por mi torso chupando hasta llegar al esternón, sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones y sus lamidas bajaron hasta llegar al borde mi pantalón. Bajó el cierre de mi pantalón para luego desabrochar el botón y levanté mis caderas para que pudiera bajarlo, mi más que erecto miembro saltó orgulloso. Lo tomó con la mano y un gemido ronco salió de mis labios. Bombeó suavemente, cerré los ojos, esto se sentía maravilloso, sus caricias fueron aumentando y con ello mis gemidos. Algo cálido se posó en mi glande, abrí mis ojos, la delicada y rosada lengua de _ella_ lo rodeaba, lo metió a su boca y cerró los labios. ¡Mierda, se veía tan putamente sensual! Sus labios rojos estaban rodeándome, empezó a succionar mi miembro y entré aún más en ella. ¡Diablos! Relajó su garganta y trató de tomarme lo más profundamente que pudo, su mano agarró mi base y la apretaba. Me faltaba muy poco para acabar.

—Basta —dije con los dientes apretados.

La tomé por la cintura y la senté fuertemente donde yo lo había estado segundos atrás. Nuestros labios estallaron en un beso voraz, lleno de necesidad, hambre y lujuria. Me separé de ella y bajé hasta sus tetas que me llamaban a gritos, envolví su pezón con mi lengua, lo mordí, chupé y saboreé. Sin duda ésta estaba siendo una magnifica noche.

Bajé hasta llegar a su pequeña tanga y la saqué por sus piernas. Y ahí estaba, su brillante y delicado sexo. Sonreí y nuevamente mis manos se fueron directamente hasta sus pliegues, estaba más que mojada, toqué su clítoris y ella gimió, con un dedo toqué su entrada y fui introduciéndolo lentamente, estaba tan caliente y estrecha. Empecé a bombear despacio para luego agregar un segundo dedo a la tarea, con mi pulgar acariciaba su clítoris rápidamente, la empujé para que quedara acostada en el auto, mis labios se fueron hacia su pezón izquierdo y lo comencé a succionar fuertemente, los gemidos opacaban la escasa música que llegaba desde el pub. Sus paredes comenzaron a tensarse alrededor de mis dedos y el aire se le escapaba, lanzó un fuerte grito y se derrumbó.

—Eso ha sido… ¡uf!… No tengo palabras —dijo jadeando.

—Y eso que aún no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer —me agaché un poco para alcanzar un condón del bolsillo de mi pantalón, rasgué el sobre y me lo puse rápidamente—. Ahora verás lo que es bueno…

Estaba acostada en el capó de mi apreciado bebé, totalmente abierta y expuesta para mí, sus labios aún estaban abiertos en busca de aire, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y su pecho estaba agitado. La tomé de las caderas para poder acercarla a mí, tomé mi miembro y de una sola estocada me adentré en ella. Un grito salió de su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella estaba demasiado estrecha. ¡Oh mierda! La había cagado.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —Estoy bien —dijo.

Comencé a moverme despacio, al cabo de unas embestidas su cuerpo se movía junto al mío, nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de una música sin sonido.

Los gemidos, los jadeos y los gruñidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Nuestras caderas se encontraban cada vez con más fuerzas, sus tetas se movían al son de nuestros movimientos. Cada vez arremetía con más fuerza que la anterior, su sexo empezó a contraerse y el sudor corría entre sus tetas.

—Más... fuerte —jadeó.

Aceleré mis movimientos, sus paredes me apretaban y un grito salió de su garganta, pero a mí aún me faltaba liberarme. Seguí embistiéndola rudamente, bajé mi mano hasta llegar a su clítoris y lo apreté fuertemente. Me salí de su interior.

—Bájate y date la vuelta, tu pecho contra el capó —dije o más bien ordené.

Obedeció inmediatamente y se acostó contra el capó, la tomé de sus caderas y me adentré en ella lentamente, esta vez disfrutando de su estrechez. Ella gemía en cada uno de mis embistes, cada vez pedía porque fuera más rápido, tomé una de sus tetas con mi mano y la otra la puse en su cadera, la apreté firmemente. Mi orgasmo estaba al final del túnel, ya casi veía la luz. Las paredes se su sexo comenzaron a tensarse y su orgasmo la azotó nuevamente, llevándome a mí en el proceso.

Me encontraba casi encima de ella, casi muerto por la faltaba de aire, sin duda esta había sido unas de mis mejores noches.

Me saqué el condón el cual tenía sangre y lo anudé. Lo dejé en el capo y me subí los pantalones. Luego la ayudé a vestirse, le puse su pequeño tanga y ella siseó. Definitivamente soy un bruto.

Tomé su vestido y se lo puse correctamente, arreglé su cabello y bueno, su maquillaje estaba un poco corrido, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté.

—Perfectamente… —se quedó pensando en algo y movió la cabeza—. Me gustaría saber tu nombre —dijo despacio. Me tensé, esta era la parte que no me gustaba, en la que tenía que dar mi nombre y decir toda esa sarta de mentiras, no me gustaba follar con la misma dos veces.

—No es necesario los nombres —dije en tono frío.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo parándose y tomando su cabello—. No te voy a seguir hasta los fines de mundo. Solo quiero saber el nombre del hombre que tuvo la decencia de desvirgarme. Pensé que moriría virgen eso es todo. Bueno no te molestes, ya me inventaré alguno.

Pasó a mi lado y caminó hasta la puerta que daba hacia el pub. —Soy Edward —dije.

—Que bueno, eso es… genial —dijo rodando los ojos.

Subió los escalones y salió por la puerta. Suspiré. Tomé el condón del capó y lo boté en el carrito de la basura que había en el fondo.

_Bueno Edward Cullen, es hora de irse a casa._ Me dije mentalmente.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después.

—Hasta que al fin lo conseguiste —dije rendido.

—Este era mi gran sueño —dijo tirándose a la cama. La imité.

Miré el techo blanco. Mi adoraba prima Alice se había venido a vivir conmigo. Después de casi dos años insistiéndome, lo había logrado. ¿Cómo? No tengo la menor idea. Solo me habló, me dijo algo muy enredado y a las dos horas la tenía en mi puerta con todas sus maletas.

Observé cómo había decorado la habitación, el edredón y las cortinas eran rojas, las almohadas blancas, las mesitas de noche eran blancas al igual que todos los muebles del lugar, las paredes de la habitación eran del mismo color, tenía una gran fotografía frente a la cama y su marco era negro.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Pregunté señalando y mirando el marco de las fotografías.

Alice sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría. —Son mis amigas, Rosalie e Isabella.

Me paré de la cama y fui hasta la fotografía, una hermosa rubia estaba sonriendo al lado izquierdo de Alice y la otra hermosa morena sonreía a la derecha.

Tragué pesado, la conocía. — ¿Alice? —Pregunté tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Cómo se llama la morena?

Alice sonrió y se paró a mi lado. La señaló. —Ella es Bella, bueno se llama Isabella pero todos le decimos Bella. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿La conoces? —Preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Me giré y salí de la habitación, esto estaba muy mal, ahora sabía su nombre y tal vez me la encontraría más veces de las necesarias. Suspiré y agarré mi cabello con las dos manos. Me senté en mi sillón con forma de "L".

—Parece que la conoces muy bien Edward Cullen —dijo la enana provocando que diera un brinco del susto—. Ella es a quien quería presentarte.

— ¿Si?

—Sí. Ella quería perder su virginidad y no sabía con quien, pero como no tenía a nadie fue a nuestro pub —la mire fijamente—. Bueno, _tú_ pub. Se acostó con un idiota insensible que no sabía lo que hacía y no le brindo ningún tipo de ayuda llamado Edward. ¿Te suena, Cullen? —Preguntó mirándome enojada.

Me encogí de hombros. Alice me miró con rabia, se giró, tomó mis llaves de la puerta y salió corriendo del departamento.

¡Demonios! Lo último que me faltaba, es que la dichosa Isabella se haya hecho la víctima y me haya puesto en un lugar poco merecedor para mí –_que no sabía lo que hacía _–resoplé.

Me paré y caminé hasta la habitación de mi prima, buscaría algo que me señalara el paradero de esa niñita, ahí veríamos si sabía lo que hacía. Tomé su móvil, busqué en su agenda de contactos y ahí estaba _Bellita_… memoricé el número y busqué alguna otra cosa que me pudiera servir. Fotos, mensajes, correo, cualquier cosa que me diariera un indicio que era ella.

Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche y fui hasta mi habitación, me dirigí al baño y saqué mi ropa, abrí la llave y regulé el agua, al entrar mis músculos se tensaron pero al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a su posición normal.

.

Había dormido pésimo, había dado vueltas en la cama toda la noche, estos días había ido al pub solo de día, quería mantener mi ritmo, pero también sabía que debía mantener mis horas de sueño correctamente. Me había rebanado los sesos en buscar una solución a dicho problema, algunas horas las había pasado ansioso intentando buscar la forma de llegar a ella, pero otras horas la pasaba enojado… Nunca antes me había importado lo que pensara una mujer, yo sabía que era sexualmente atraído por el 99.9% de las mujeres y el restante era mi familia.

Una sensación extraña se había apoderado de mí.

La imaginaba en el pub, bailando y contoneando sus caderas, moviendo su sexy cuerpo, bailando con alguien, pero ese alguien no era yo. Era otro hombre, una rabia desconocida había llegado al centro de mi pecho y me había querido levantarme e intentar buscar por todos los medios a Bella. Al fin tenía nombre. Al fin la chica de mis últimas noches mojadas tenía nombre.

Me había decidido, le preguntaría a Alice sobre ella, averiguaría su dirección y qué es lo que hacía en el trabajo, si es que trabajaba.

Esto era inaudito. Era la primera vez que andaba como mamá gallina cacareando a sus polluelos, por una mujer. Quería llamarla, quería hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tomé mi Iphone y marqué su número. Una adormilada voz llegó a mis oídos.

— _¿Hola?_ —Preguntó.

…

Me quedé callado, no sabía qué decirle, qué preguntarle.

— _¿Quién demonios es? Alice, si eres tú, te digo de inmediato que no voy a ir a una de tus compras, anoche dormí malísimo, soñé toda la noche puras porquerías con ese hombre caliente de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas… ¿Alice?_ —Preguntó.

Había quedado en shock, ¿ella había soñado conmigo? Edward hombre caliente Cullen.

Carraspeé. — ¿Bella? —Pregunté haciéndome el idiota—. Soy Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —Pregunte con recelo, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, ya que ella había soñado conmigo.

— _¿Yo? Uhm. Yo, no_ —y ahí estaba el típico sonido de que la llamaba había sido cortada.

Reí, bendita mujer.

Me paré de la cama y fui corriendo hasta la habitación de mi prima, abrí fuertemente la puerta y ella casi cayó de la cama asustada.

—Alice Cullen, quiero que me des la dirección de Isabella. Ya —dije fuertemente.

Ella me miró y enarcó su perfecta ceja negra, aunque sus azulados ojos tenían una chispa de diversión. — ¿Para qué? —Preguntó calmadamente.

—Esa pregunta está demás Alice. ¿Para qué va a ser? Me la voy a follar toda la noche y luego practicare todo el _kamasutra_ si es necesario.

—Ella es una persona normal Edward y por si no te has dado cuenta las personas normales trabajan.

— ¿Dónde trabaja?

—En un hospital.

— ¿Qué hospital?

—En uno de Seattle.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ese que está en el centro.

—Mierda Alice —tironeé de mis cabellos—. ¡Podrías ser más específica!

—Trabaja en el Hospital Central de Seattle, segundo piso, hacia la izquierda, ahí hay una gran placa que dice su nombre, es Pediatra. Su hora de almuerzo es desde la una hasta las dos y media de la tarde, cuando no tiene tiempo baja a buscar un chocolate caliente y cuando el tiempo hace maravillas y anda de buen ánimo va a comer al restaurant de la esquina. ¿Algo más? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y salí corriendo hacia el baño, tenía que darme una gran ducha.

Me vestí con unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde como mis ojos. Rocié de mi perfume y salí a la sala a buscar mis llaves y el Iphone. Cuando estaba por salir Alice me detuvo.

—Toma —dijo pasándome una tira de condones, con el envoltorio rojo y plateado.

— ¿Para qué quiero yo eso? —Pregunté confundido.

—Idiota. Si le vas a hacer toda esa mierda que tú sabes tienes que utilizar uno de estos, ella no toma precauciones —dijo seriamente—. A menos que quieras agrandar la familia.

Se los quité de la mano y los guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

.

.

.

Llegar al hospital fue súper fácil, a la consulta de mi Bella también, el problema fue encontrar la cafetería, me paseé por casi todo el hospital tratando de buscarla. Hasta que finalmente di con la cafetería, pero desgraciadamente mi Bella no estaba, di media vuelta y caminé de regreso hasta su consultorio.

Miré hacia el ascensor y la vi. Estaba hermosa en ese delantal blanco, hacía ver su piel perfectamente, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, se veía más infantil de esa forma y no llevaba maquillaje.

Caminé rápidamente, pero no alcancé a llegar donde ella, por suerte vi que había apretado el tercer botón. Esperé mi turno y vi que se dirigía al piso tres; tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba nervioso, las palmas de mis manos sudaban y me sentía ligeramente mareado.

Cuando por fin estuve en el piso tres le pregunté a una secretaria si sabía hacia donde había ido Isabella y ella me indicó con su dedo índice el lugar. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a ella. Estaba recargando su peso en su pierna izquierda y le hablaba a alguien en la puerta.

Una rubia salió de ahí y le entregó unas llaves, ésta salió corriendo y Bella la miró con confusión, se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Llegué hasta ella y la empujé un poco, miré a Bella y esta estaba agachada sacando unas pequeñas cajas de unos estantes, tarareaba una canción y movía la cabeza a su ritmo. Se veía adorable.

La habitación estaba llena de máquinas y una prendía una tenue luz.

Ella se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, en cuanto me vio se congeló un instante y retrocedió dos pasos.

—Hola Bella —saludé lo más calmado que pude, ya que en mi interior quería abrazarla y besarla.

— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

—He venido a verte —me acerqué a ella y puse una mano en su mejilla—. Sé que dije sin nombres, pero te he visto en una fotografía y no he dudado en preguntar por ti. Ya sabes. Quería saber todo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Porque. Tú. Eres. Mía —dije marcando bien la frase—. Y no dejaré que te marches de mi lado.

—Yo no soy de nadie —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues desde ahora sí.

Me acerqué y besé sus labios, Bella trató de imponerse pero no se lo permití.

Con mi lengua recorrí toda su boca, con mis dientes mordisqueé sus labios, bajé por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, en ese momento me di cuenta que traía un fonendoscopio colgado de él.

Empecé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su pulcro delantal, cuando estuvo por fin desabrochado lo saqué lentamente de su cuerpo, bajo este llevaba una pequeña camiseta de tirantes blancas. La miré, se veía más que hermosa, sus pantalones negros estaban dentro de unas botas negras y lisas –sin tacón– que llegaban hasta su rodilla.

—Siempre estás hermosa —susurré en su oído.

Ella rió y fue lo más putamente glorioso que he escuchado en mi vida, creo que es lo segundo, lo primero son sus gemidos.

Tomé el borde de su camiseta y la tiré hacia arriba para poder sacarla de su cuerpo. Su fino encaje color crema quedó a la vista, llevé una mano hasta sus tetas y toqué una, aún se sentía igual de cálido, igual de frágil, igual de caliente que la vez anterior.

Sus labios llegaron a los míos, me besó con fuerza, sus manos bajaron por mi torso comenzando a desabrochar los botones, en unos segundos mi camisa estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo. Los dedos de Bella trazaban formas en mi cuerpo cada vez que lo tocaba, sus traviesas manos llegaron hasta la pretina de mi pantalón y lo desabrocharon dejándolo caer, mi miembro saltó orgulloso frente a Bella y ésta sonrió.

—Pensé que solo para las fiestas andabas sin ropa interior, pero parece que eres pobre, ya que no he tenido el privilegio de ver tus bóxers —tomó mi erección y comenzó a bombear lentamente.

—Pronto bebé, pronto —sus caricias me estaban matando.

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los ojos fuertemente, sus manos no se despegaron de mí en ningún momento y eso me estaba desesperando, esto no podía acabar así.

Me separé de Bella y la besé, llevé mis manos hasta sus tetas y bajé la copa del sostén para ubicarlo debajo de ellas, apreté su pezón y éste se endureció más al instante de haberlo tocado.

Mi mano derecha bajó hasta su pantalón y lo desabroché, metí mi mano en su interior y toqué por encima de sus bragas, las cuales estaban muy húmedas, Bella gimió y yo la seguí. Me agaché y saqué un condón del bolsillo, abrí el sobre y me lo puse, negué con la cabeza, ya que este era rojo y con sabor. Maldita enana, esta me las va a pagar.

Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la giré hacia la pared más cercana que había, y esa resultó ser la puerta. Tomé sus caderas y me froté contra ella, un gemido salió de su boca.

Tomé su pantalón, las bragas y los bajé hasta sus rodillas. El culo de mi Bella estaba todo expuesto a mí, lo toqué para luego darle una ligera palmada, Bella gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció. Llevé mis dedos a sus pliegues y los deslicé dentro de su estrecho cuerpo, ella gemía, empecé a bombear más fuerte y las caderas de Bella se movían contra mi mano. Saqué los dedos y me los llevé hasta mis labios, mi lengua pasó por entre ellos, llevándose así su excitación.

Me posicioné en su entraba y me adentré en ella de una sola embestida. Se sentía tan bien, tan estrecha, era igual que la primera vez.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, el sudor se adueñé de nuestros cuerpos y jadeantes aceleramos el vaivén, la cabeza de Bella casi chocaba en la puerta por lo que la apegué más a mi cuerpo y embestí más fuerte.

—Oh Edward, dame más —jadeó Bella.

Mi ritmo se aceleró, estaba a punto de venirme, las paredes de Bella comenzaron a succionarme y me dejé ir junto con ella. Me quedé un momento quieto tratando de respirar más pausadamente, pero solo conseguía jadear por aire. Me salí del interior de Bella, me saqué el condón, lo anudé, me subí los pantalones y lo eché al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Bella aún estaba afirmada en la puerta, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta.

Subí sus bragas lentamente, luego el pantalón, la giré y nos miramos fijamente, abroché el botón y subí el cierre. Arreglé su sostén, puse su camiseta y el delantal, abroché uno a uno sus botones lentamente.

Una vez lista, seguí con mi camisa.

—Vamos a tu consultorio —dije.

Isabella asintió. Tomó su fonendoscopio, las cajas, abrió la puerta y salió, mientras yo la seguí. Le puso llave a la cerradura y comenzamos nuestro viaje.

.

15 minutos después.

—Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó.

La acosté sobre su estómago en la camilla.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, tú ahora eres mía y nadie lo va a impedir —tomé sus manos y las pasé por su espalda, tomé el fonendoscopio y las amarre con éste—. Será una tarde muy prometedora —susurré en su oído.

Levanté sus caderas, me posicioné en su entrada y lentamente me fui hundiendo en ella.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? espero que si, es mi primer contets y acepto todo tipo de criticas.**

**Saludos.**

**Caniqui.**


End file.
